1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to devices for beverages and, in particular, to a cooling device and insulated system for a beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many beverages are meant to be consumed at a desirable temperature range, whether it be hot, cold, or room temperature. The temperature of the beverage impacts taste, quality, texture, and overall experience. For example, coffee and teas can be served hot. After the temperature drops, they may be considered less desirable. Beer and soda are often intended to be consumed at a very cold temperature. Ice is often used to maintain cold temperatures. However, using ice has several drawbacks, such as the need to transfer the beverage from its original container into a glass or cup so ice can be added. This process immediately impacts carbonation levels causing the beverage to go “flat” quickly. Adding ice further advances the reduction in carbonation, and the melting ice adds water to increase the rate to flatness. This process also changes the character and flavor of the beverage. Ice is rarely used in direct contact with beer since the ice undesirably dilutes the beverage.
Beverage containers such as cans are desirable vessels for ease of transport, light weight and cost, but they do not keep beverages cold as well as other more expensive materials, such as glass. A particular concern for beverages served in cans is that the heat capacity of cans is far less than glass. However, glass has its own issues because of cost, weight, and breakability. This makes the transportation requirements for glass more challenging.
Insulated sleeves or jacket coozies have been used on bottles and cans for the purposes of keeping the beverage container cold or hot. Such sleeves also reduce condensation and prevent heat or cold transfer to the hand of the user. Some sleeves are concerned primarily with insulation, such as those made from Styrofoam, neoprene or the like, while fabric or knitted sleeves are more about the feel and look of the cozy, but offer less insulation. Thus, improvements in beverage container insulation devices continue to be of interest.